


Yorbidden Yove

by HeavyLobster77



Series: Kinyarn Oneshots [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Forbidden Love, Other, im so sorry, yonic (yarn sonic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyLobster77/pseuds/HeavyLobster77
Summary: Sonic is visiting Dreamland. He can't sleep and goes out to get some fresh air, when he notices one of Kirby's friends, Kine the fish, sneaking away. Where could he be going? Only one way to find out...
Relationships: Yin-Yarn/Kine
Series: Kinyarn Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100921
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Yorbidden Yove

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is a shitpost I swear-

He wasn't going to get any sleep like this. 

Sonic got up and left the guest bedroom, one out of probably thousands of identical bedrooms spread throughout Castle Dedede. He really should be tired, having spent all day with Kirby and his friends. It wasn't even that the guest room was uncomfortable or anything, he just couldn't fall asleep. Same fresh air would probably help. Hopefully. 

He carefully navigated the confusing hallways until he found himself at a balcony. He folded his arms and leaned over the balcony, looking out over the gorgeous moonlit field. Dreamland really was gorgeous. He noticed a dark shape moving across the field. He squinted, his eyes still adjusting to the dark. It looked like... Kine? What was he doing out so late? Sonic didn't know Kine very well, and he definitely looked a bit suspicious sneaking around in the dark like this. Would it be impolite to follow him?

Sonic quietly jumped off the balcony, discretely following after the fish. 

Sonic followed Kine for what felt like forever (but was probably only a few minutes), before he arrived at... Kirby's house? Kirby was sleeping over at Castle Dedede with everyone else, so why would Kine be here? Sonic watched as Kine pried open the window (someone should really tell Kirby to lock his windows) and went inside. Oh. So he was breaking in.

Sonic peeked cautiously through the window only to find that Kine was nowhere to be found. In fact, the house seemed spotless aside from a single sock left out on one of the tables. Sonic entered the house to take a better look around. 

Suddenly, he found himself being sucked into the sock!

.........

Yonic opened his eyes. 

Where in the world was he? He felt weird. Everything did, when he thought about it..... it felt kind of like pants. This entire place was made of felt. Huh. Yonic looked down at his hands. He was also made of yarn. Yonic jumped up in surprise. 

"What is this place? I'm all yarn!" He said, mostly to himself.

He saw what looked like a felt castle in the distance. As getting transported to alternate worlds was nothing new to him, Yonic immediately felt the urge to head to the castle and explore. He restrained himself, remembering what he was here for in the first place. Kine. Where did that sneaky fish get off to?

He looked around, spotting Kine in the distance. Yonic, of course, quickly caught up to him, still preferring to remain unseen. Kine was heading towards what looked like a beach. There was a strangely shaped man on the shore. It seemed like he was waiting for the fish to arrive. 

Yonic watched as they exchanged greetings enthusiastically. So he was just out to visiting a friend from another world? Seemed harmless enough. Why'd he have to sneak out to do it though? Yonic wanted to find out, but was it creepy to listen in on their conversation? He got closer anyways, the curiosity would kill him if he didn't. As he approached the pair, he couldn't help but notice.... how absurdly attractive the stranger was. 

"Anyways, thanks for coming all the way out here to meet me. I know it's not easy sneaking around like this..." The mysterious man said.

"For you, Yin-Yarn, anything. It wasn't too much trouble anyways. Kirby was having a sleepover at the castle, so the sock was unguarded." Kine said, smiling brightly.

They kissed. So that's what this was. Yonic definitely felt like a creep now. Yin-Yarn looked lost in thought for a moment.

"Maybe I could try hiding out in Dreamland? We'd still have to sneak around, but then at least you wouldn't have to travel between worlds anymore... And maybe I could see you a bit more often," 

Kine shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous. You're way more likely to be discovered in Dreamland and if you were discovered..." He trailed off.

Yonic couldn't stalk them any longer, not in good conscience. He should just say something.

"And why would it be so bad if you were discovered, huh?" Yonic asked, walking closer to them. 

Kine and Yin-yarn turned around quickly. "Y-Yonic! What are you doing here?!" Kine shouted in surprise.

"It's not what it looks like! We swear!" Yin-Yarn added.

Yonic put his hands up defensively. "Hey, all I did was ask a question, calm down."

Kine sighed. "Listen, Yin-Yarn did some... questionable things in the past. But he's changed now, for real! And... I really love him. I don't know what the others would do if they found out though. Please don't tell Kirby or anyone, Yonic!" He begged, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Listen buddy, I don't really understand what's going on here, but I won't tell anyone about it I guess. It doesn't seem like you're doing anything wrong, but that's just me." Yonic said with a nod.

The couple brightened up upon hearing this. "Thank you so much Yonic! I know we don't know each other that well, so really, thank you."

Yonic shrugged. "It's no problem, but you two should really be more careful in the future. I mean, I caught you this easily, if someone else had been awake you'd have been found out for sure!" 

The two nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now. Good luck with... whatever is going on here!" He turned away before the couple could respond, and ran away.

Later, Sonic finally arrived back at Castle Dedede. He was exhausted. He trudged back to the guest room after finally deciphering which one was his, and flopped down face first on the bed. 

He could finally get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Love wins <3


End file.
